


Tie me up and give Wings

by TheQueenOfFish



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Dom/sub Play, Exhibitionism, Fluff and Smut, Japanese Rope Bondage, M/M, Pegging, Rope Bondage, Subspace, Suspension, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Trans Peter Parker, play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:39:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28463967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenOfFish/pseuds/TheQueenOfFish
Summary: Tony plays rope model for his wonderful partner Peter, there's nothing Tony likes more than his Dominant suspending him and letting him float. Except maybe being fucked by said Dom while he flys in front of a crowd.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46
Collections: Starker Festivals Holiday Exchange 2020





	Tie me up and give Wings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tonystarkisaslut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/gifts).



> My gift for Tonystarkisaslut as part of the StarkerFestival holiday exchange. The prompt was, 
> 
> 'Trans!Peter pegging Tony. Preference for dom Peter but if it’s vanilla that’s cool too. Bonus points if you sprinkle in some kink, like spanking, hair pulling, tying up, etc. Extra bonus points if you add Tony being a teasing dirty talker.'
> 
> I really hope this fits, even if Tony was a very sweet boy here, not much of a dirty talker!

Tony rests his forehead against the soft fabric of Peter’s suit trousers, he looks up at his boyfriend, who right now looks stunningly handsome. Peter is dressed in a crimson three-piece suit. It’s one of Tony’s favourite looks on him, especially when Peter is in dominant mode.    
  
Peter is sitting, sipping a fruity cocktail, with Tony kneeling between his legs. He’s talking to another dominant and looks so confident. Peter is often nervous and unsure when he’s not out slinging webs, but here, in the low light of the BDSM club with his submissive between his legs, he looks like he rules the world.

A hand strokes through Tony’s hair,   
“How are your knees?” Peter asks, voice soft yet audible over the crowd. Tony smiles up at Peter,   
  


“Still good Sir,” he says. 

Peter glances down at him, eyes sharp as they flick over him,   
“Stand and stretch, sit by me,” he checks his watch. “We have 20 minutes till our show, are you still okay with the scene continuing as we discussed earlier?” Peter asks as Tony rises and stretches.    
  


“Yes Sir,” Tony answers,   
“Including me fucking you?” Peter confirms. 

Tony grins,   
“Yes, especially that Sir,” he answers happily. 

Peter smirks and lifts an arm which Tony inserts himself under when he sits. Tony rests his head against Peter’s chest, feel incredibly content.    
  
“God to have a submissive that looks at you like that,” sighs one of the other dominants at the table.

Peter laughs,   
“It takes some looking, and then ensuring not to let go of them once you’ve found them,” he jokes before dipping his head down and kissing Tony. Tony kisses back eagerly, one hand fisting Peter’s jacket when the kiss breaks. Peter chuckles, voice low as he says,   
“Down boy.”   
  
Tony’s cheeks are flushed as he lets go and returns to resting his head against Peter’s shoulder. Peter chats with the other dominants about the scene they are going to perform, but Tony mostly tunes it out, preferring to simply concentrate on the smell of Peter’s cologne. Tony loves submitting to Peter because even like this it slows his mind right down and anchors it to the present moment.   
  
After presumably 20 minutes, Peter tilts his chin up,   
“Time to go and set up Tony,” he says. Tony smiles and nods, he stands, Peter grabbing a bag and following as he tells the other dominant that he looks forward to seeing them after their show. Tony walks just behind Peter, head bowed as they go deeper into the club into the smaller showroom. The room contains some chairs, and a stage in the centre of the room, on the stage is a padded table or bench.   
  
Peter walks up onto the raised platform,   
“Safewords?” he asks turning to Tony as he steps up onto the stage too.   
  


“Mine are Jarvis and Red, yours are Karen and Red.” 

Peter nods in satisfaction.   
“Good, strip for me. Leave the underwear on,” Peter orders.   
  
Tony does as he is told, neatly folding his clothes and laying them in a neat pile.   
“Do some more stretches, my darling, warm yourself up.” Tony does as he is told, ensuring to fully stretch himself out. Peter walks around and sits on the stage edge, making sure Tony can see it as he pulls out coils of rope from his bag, sorting it into piles. Tony can feel his heartbeat start to quicken at the sight of the rope, God nothing in the world is like suspension play.    
  
Once this is done, Peter walks over, and kisses Tony’s forehead as he asks softly, “You ready?”   
“Yes Sir,” Tony states, voice coming out a little breathy. Peter smiles,   
“In that case, shall I let them in?” he asks. Tony nods.   
  
Peter goes to the door and opens it, greeting one of the Dominants who is standing nearest to the door with their submissive. This show is one you had to book for, and only those who are already experienced in suspension play can come to watch one of the Masters at work.    
  
Tony feels a surge of pride about Peter, his partner excels in anything he puts his mind to.    
  
After greeting a few people, Peter returns to the stage. Tony watches with hungry eyes as Peter removes his jacket, rolls up his sleeves, and hooks a ring onto his belt containing carabiners and rope scissors. The last people filter into the room, and it starts.    
  
Peter is talking to the audience, but that fades out as soon as Peter starts with a shibari harness. Tony’s sure he’s probably talking about safety but all he cares about are Peter’s strong hands that brush his skin as they weave a complex series of knots and twists.    
  
“Tony?” Peter asks, hand cupping his cheek,   
“Yes Sir?” he murmurs eyes fluttering and leaning into the hand,   
“Colour?”   
“So green Sir,” he almost moans. Peter chuckles,   
“This is why it’s important to check in, Tony has a very strong submissive reaction to the ropes, don’t you sweetheart?” he asks. Tony nods,   
“Mm-yes,” he mumbles,    
“He’s already in subspace, aren’t you baby?” Tony nods, and whines when the hand leaves his face, however, he moans happily when the hands tie another knot.    
  
Peter’s hands rub all over his torso, slipping underneath the ropes and it just feels so good, Tony leans into the hands desperately. Peter kisses him and Tony moans louder. Then, Peter guides him to the bench, helping him onto it with his strong hands. Tony relaxes into the table with a moan. That’s when Peter pulls his arms behind his back and fuck, yes, yes, yes, he’s being properly restrained.    
  
Tony’s arms are tied behind his back, and then his calves and thighs are bound tightly together, and Tony’s being asked for colours, and Peter’s checking tightness. Everything feels so wonderfully safe and floaty and warm.   
  
“Tony.”   
  
Peter’s kneeling in front of him,

“Yesss,” he mumbles.   
“There’s my good boy, can you wriggle your fingers and toes for me please?” he asks. Tony does as asks,   
“Full movement no pain Sir,” he manages to say. Peter smiles,   
“You ready to go up then sweetheart?” he asks softly, “You ready to fly for me?”   
  
Tony smiles dopily,   
“Please,” he whispers. Peter smiles and kisses him, Tony moans into the kiss and whines when it breaks. Peter steps away but keeps a hand on his shoulder, the hands reassuring presence stays even as the suspension ropes that were slack become taught. Tony feels it as the ropes dig into his skin, and then, he’s off the table, flying.   
  
Though, the way it feels is more like floating. Tony moans, and his head feels heavy, and he carefully lowers it to let it hang. Below him, the table is removed and he can see the stage floor and Peter’s shoes.   
  
Everything fades away and Tony floats and floats gently spinning until,   
“Beautiful boy,” Peter coos into his ear, Tony moans in response. “I want to fuck you.”   
“Please,” Tony begs in response. Peter grins and kisses his ear,    
“What’s your colour?” he murmurs,   
“Green,” he moans, “Green Peter please.”   
“I’m going to baby, I’m going to fuck you with everyone watching,” he purrs as Tony moans.   
  
Peter pulls back but Tony feels his hand trail along Tony’s body as Peter circles Tony and steps between his legs. Tony can hear the snip of the scissors as Peter cuts the underwear in half. Tony moans as fingers wet with lube circle Tony’s hole before pressing in. Peter had fucked him earlier, so the fingers only stay long enough to make sure Tony’s nice and slick before retreating.   
  
Tony hears the zipper of Peter’s suit trousers, and that makes him moan again, the fact that everyone is about to watch a fully clothed Peter fuck him. Tony hears the click that is surely the sound of Peter securing their favourite toy into the harness. Tony moans and gasps as the head of said toy rubs against his hole,   
“Fuck, fuck,” Tony gasps, suddenly everything becoming intense. Tony feels floaty, but everything feels intense suddenly, the rope almost cutting into his skin, Peter’s cock rubbing against his hole. Tony yells when Peter pushes in, and the man stills,   
“Colour?”    
“Green, green, just, just a lot Sir, fuck,” he gasps. Tony feels Peter grip the ropes at his lower back tightly, and use them and his powerful hips to drive into Tony. Every thrust the toy rubs against his prostate, driving his pleasure higher and higher. Tony’s cock throbs and he looks out into the crowd, seeing smirking aroused doms, and subs with blown pupils, everyone is watching.   
  
“You gonna show them, Tony, show them how you cum without me even touching your cock?” Peter asks voice demanding, Tony is moaning too much to reply. Peter spanks his ass,   
“I asked a question.” he snaps. Tony moans at the sting of pain amongst the pleasure,   
“Yes, yes Sir,” he manages to gasp. Peter’s thrusts get harder, Tony can hear his harsh breaths. Tony feels every sensation in his body building to a crescendo, all his muscles tensing, straining against the ropes.   
“Come on then, come for me  _ love _ ,” Peter orders. It is the gentle endearment combined with the sharp order that pushes Tony utterly over the edge, cumming untouched with a shout. Peter fucks him through the orgasm.   
  
Everything goes fuzzy as the pleasure starts to retreat and Tony’s only really aware of Peter pulling out, and barking some orders, but they don’t contain his name, so he’s unconcerned. Tony suddenly feels something against his stomach and then arms and legs, and the ropes gradually go slack. He’s not flying anymore, that’s sad. Tony feels Sir’s strong hands undoing the ropes, quick and efficient and Tony knows he’s safe with Sir here undoing them all. Whenever he can he leans into the touches.    
  
When his hands are unbound they are held and massaged and Tony smiles to himself, it’s such a nice feeling. Soon Tony’s main harness is undone to and he finds himself whining,   
“Sir, no, want it,” he mumbles, not wanting the comforting rope hug to be taken away. Peter kisses him and he moans happily,   
“I’m taking it off for cuddles love,” he murmurs. Tony lets out a soft whine but then nods,   
“For cuddles,” he agrees.    
  
Soon his entire body is free and he finds himself being wrapped in a soft blanket and scooped up, he’s sitting in Peter’s lap and Peter is talking to people. Tony falls asleep.   
  
He wakes later in a soft warm bed, snuggled up to Tony,   
“Hey love, how are you feeling?” Peter asks.    
“Good, green, fantastic,” Tony mumbles yawning, eyes shutting as he goes back to sleep, utterly content in the arms of the man he loves.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone liked it! Please tell me how you like this soft subspace version of Tony.


End file.
